


Jack Kirby and Joe Simon didn't die for this shit

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, SayNoToHYDRACap, Steve is not a Nazi, literally fuck everyone who was involved with this with multiple Klingon spiked dildos, nick spencer more like DICK spencer amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because fuck Nick Spencer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Kirby and Joe Simon didn't die for this shit

Nick Spencer was sitting down to eat dinner when there was a knock on the door, which was a bit confusing. He wasn’t expecting anyone to come over tonight. _Eh, whatever_ , he thought, then got up and opened the door.

Standing in front of him were two corpses. “You’re Nick Spencer?” one of them asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Nick replied.

“Jack Kirby,” said the corpse. “And he’s Joe Simon.”

The other corpse said, “We heard about what you did to Steve Rogers, and rolled so hard in our graves that we got out of them to kill you.”

Before Nick could respond, both of the corpses attacked him, knocking him onto the floor. “No! Please don’t kill me!” Nick cried.

“We’re just doing to you what you did to Steve,” one of them said, then reached down and snapped Nick’s neck.

“Nice one, Jack,” said Joe.

“Thanks. Do you want to kill the next one?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't tell, this is parody and I'm writing it because I'm really fucking pissed off


End file.
